


Watching (And Watched)

by Elayna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: A pleasant trip to Ohio leads to a surprising revelation.





	Watching (And Watched)

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a challenge in the 1-million-words community to use Wyandot County in Ohio in a fic. Figured out over a couple of days, but quickly written in two nights and unbeta'd (though thank you to Seaward for catching my typos). I usually only write porn this fast; I'm changing. Made it before the deadline! 
> 
> Slightly non-canon in terms of who should be where when. I've never been to Ohio, but I've seen the Monarch butterflies migrate in Pacific Grove, CA. It's astounding.

"They are so beautiful," Teyla said, smiling in delight as another Monarch butterfly landed on her bare arm. The butterflies seemed particularly attracted to her. Several rested on her arm, with another one perched on top of her head.  
"You're beautiful, Mommy," Torren answered, reaching up to gently touch one of the butterfly's delicate wings. 

"Thank you, Torren." She bent down, brushing a kiss on his forehead. 

"What did you say these were again?" Kanaan asked Radek. 

"Monarch butterflies. This is one of their resting places when they migrate. But more importantly, it is an excellent place for bird watching, especially hawks at this time of year." 

John didn't see how hawks could compare with the butterflies. Hundreds were flying around the area, or perched on bushes and trees, and even resting on the ground, a coat of orange, yellow, black, and white scattered over the Killdeer Plains Wildlife Area. He'd been a little dubious when Radek had suggested this excursion, but the wonder and delight on Teyla and Torren's faces proved the Czech right, that they would appreciate the more obscure location. 

In John's view, the only redeeming benefit of Atlantis being stuck on Earth were these clandestine trips with his team. They'd already hit several of the better known attractions, all around the Bay Area, of course, before beginning to branch out to anywhere John could find a place to land a cloaked jumper and their unusual group wouldn't attract too much attention. The IOA was likely to have a conniption fit about aliens wandering around America, but what Woolsey deliberately didn't notice couldn't be held against him. 

Ronon looked down at the Czech. "You really watch birds?" 

"It is a very fun activity, very challenging and relaxing. In fact, I thought we could make a competition?" He pulled several tablets out of his backpack. "First team to record the most different bird species before lunch wins?" 

"Ronon's on my team!" Torren yelled, having been around Americans enough to have learned to dibs the best person first.

"Sure." Ronon took a tablet, dropped to one knee so Torren could scramble on his back, and stood again. "When we win, you make schnitzel again," he said to Radek. With that announcement, he took off, Torren clinging to him, stepping carefully to avoid any of the butterflies on the ground. 

"Kanaan and I will be a team too." Teyla took one of the tablets with a smile at Kanaan that said she had a totally different plan than looking for birds while spending a pleasant morning with her husband in the woods. 

"Rodney?" Radek glanced at his fellow scientist. "Do you and John wish to be a team? I can be on my own." 

"Oh no, no." Rodney was diligently clearing a few butterflies away from an area under a big tree. "Have you seen the fairness of my skin? Even with my amazing homemade sunscreen, I feel absolutely no inclination to tromp in the woods." He began laying a sleeping bag out, partially on the ground but continuing up the tree. "I have scientific journals to read and a nap to take. You and John have fun." 

"Colonel?" 

John gave a glance at Rodney and shrugged. "Sure. You're the expert, right? Let's go beat Ronon." 

Both John and Radek ignored Rodney's small chuckle as they strolled away in a different direction from the other teams. 

~~~

Rodney did indeed fall into a light doze, resting against the tree, enjoying the feel of the fresh air. He woke as the three teams returned, bantering about the birds and other wildlife they had seen. He made a rumbling noise in his throat, opening his eyes and beginning to stretch, realizing that the others were staring at him, the Pegasus natives looking concerned but confused. Radek looked afraid and John--John's expression was one Rodney had never seen before, his face naked in terror. The strangeness startled him so much that he froze just before he heard a distinctive rattle. 

"Don't move," John hissed. 

"Dangerous?" 

"Deadly," John replied to Ronon's question. 

Ronon moved, almost too fast for Rodney to follow, a knife appearing in his hand and thrown next to Rodney, a thunking noise as the rattle stopped, showing the knife had hit its target. Rodney had to look at the rattlesnake, Ronon's knife pinning the corpse to the ground, before he scrambled up and away from his sleeping bag. The closeness of the unexpected danger made him struggle to breathe, and he bent over, resting his hands on his knees, gulping air. 

"Good throw," John said, his voice sounding completely casual as Ronon retrieved his knife, and tossed the body into nearby bushes. "You okay?" he asked Rodney, still with that pleasant but conscientious tone, a team leader checking on his team member. "Ready for lunch?"

Rodney nodded, standing straight again. "Yes, nothing like a possible death to sharpen my appetite."

"Rodney, I am so--"

Waving a hand peremptorily, Rodey cut off Radek's attempted apology, even while he kept watching John's face, now completely amiable. "Yes, yes, you didn't realize you were suggesting a place with deadly fanged creatures. We've all faced worse with the Wraith. Kanaan, I hope you remembered no citrus?" he asked. Jennifer would be proud of his lack of dramatics and civility, he thought, if she was still talking to him. 

"I think you will be very pleased, Doctor." 

The small group worked together companionably, snagging Rodney's sleeping bag, spreading it out on a butterfly-free area, half in shade, half in sun to suit different preferences, and unpacking the lunch Kanaan had prepared, settling down to enjoy food, companionship, and a comparison of their successes on their tablets, arguing over the victor. 

~~~

"McKay." John stood in his doorway, his expression neutral, not particularly welcoming but not forbidding either. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about today." Rodney took the risk of stepping forward, relieved when John stepped aside, letting him in.

"What about it?" 

Rodney faced John, waiting until the door slid shut. "You were afraid for me." 

John gave a shrug but didn't say anything. 

"I've faced down Wraith and the Genii and a dozen other alien bad guys and you've never been afraid for me. In fact, you usually push me into it and mock me if needed." 

"Is there a point to this?" 

"I broke up with Jennifer last week." 

John's neutral expression settled into sympathy. "I'm sorry, buddy."

"I didn't tell you. I wasn't ready to accept that I can't keep a girlfriend." Rodney started pacing. "But I will give Jennifer credit, she beat me into my head to think more about other people, a task you know I've always found difficult. So I thought about today, I thought, why would John Sheppard," Rodney pointed at John to emphasize his words, "Why would John be afraid for me, on Earth, when he's never been afraid for me in the Pegasus Galaxy?" 

John crossed his arms. "You're overthinking this." 

"I saw your face, John. You can't make me forget it. We have anti-venom on Atlantis, you could have got me home before I died. But you didn't expect it, did you? I should have been safe on a fun trip on Earth. That look, that was you unprepared. You really care for me." 

"Hey, you are my friend, Rodney." 

"No." Rodney stopped his pacing, staring directly at John. "You really care for me, and you don't let it show, not beyond friendship, which means--" He stepped forward, until their bodies were almost touching. "Which means you hide it, because you feel you have to, because you really care for me, and that can't be allowed, because you're military or you're just afraid or whatever." He waved one hand in a circle in frustration. "I'm still figuring that out, and I know you hate to talk about your emotions, I know you won't be able to explain it to me, but I just--you're the most important person in the world to me, John. In two galaxies. Please."

John finally let his conflict and torment show in his eyes. "I don't know if I can." 

"They say don't ask don't tell will be repealed soon, so it wouldn't hurt your career. But maybe it's a fear of intimacy, or something like that--John, I promise, I can figure it out, I can be whatever you need." Rodney rested his hands on John's shoulders. 

For a second, John looked angry. "I only ever want you to be yourself, Rodney. I don't want to change you." 

"Then please, let us try, John. Let us be together. We can make it work." 

John's eyes were still troubled, but they slowly cleared. "Okay," he said softly. 

Rodney's breath released in relief, and he leaned his body forward, grateful when John moved too, his hands settling on Rodney's hips as their lips met in their first kiss.

~ the end ~


End file.
